wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Polowanie na Wielkiego Uciekiniera cz.2
Tereny okupowane przez Mrocznych Eldarów,Chogoris,Segmentum Ultima,082M31 Tahril rozejrzał się dookoła.Kiedyś był to namiot jakiś przykładnych obywateli Imperium,później gdy Tahril zabił mieszkających tu mężczyzn a z ich żon,córek i siostr zrobił swoje niewolnice,zamienił ten namiot na swego rodzaju baze wypadową dla drużyny Wojowników Kabały,do których należał.Teraz gdy widział płomienie wokół,rozerwany namiot i jego zniszczone rzeczy,nie wiedział nawet na co patrzy.Wraz z towarzyszami broni zaczął szukać jakiś śladów.Prawdopodobnie to sprawka partyzantów.To właśnie dlatego rozłożył swój obóz tutaj,by mieć w razie czego szanse na dokonanie rzezi.Tahril był naprawdę zdenerwowany i cieszył się,że nie ma tu jego Sybirates.Z resztą Tahril nie widział żadnego Sybirates,solarites ani Archonów od bardzo dawna.Najpierw szli ze swoimi jednostkami na front, oczywiście po to by móc skąpać się w krwi żałosnych mieszkańców tej planety ale potem Archon stopniowo zaczął zabierać dowódcom ich drużyny, pozostawiając je same sobie.Tahrilowi to odpowiadało,bez ich ciągłego nadzoru mógł robić,co sobie tylko chciał np.przy swoim Sybirates mógłby mieć jedną,góra dwie niewolnice a teraz już nawet przestał je liczyć!Przypomniał sobie,że dwie z nich zawsze zostawiał w namiocie ale teraz nigdzie nie mógł ich znaleźć,nawet ciał. Zaczął się zastanawiać,czy może wśród partyzantów którzy zaatakowali jego kwatere nie było kogoś kto znałby te dwie niewolnice,Celestine i tę drugą.Raczej nie mąż ani ojciec bo oni albo już są martwi albo walcza na arenach Commorragh ale może ktoś inny.Może kochanek.Niegrzeczne dziew... -Tahril!-krzyknął nagle jeden z Wojowników Kabały-Coś mam. Tahril obrócił się.Jego towarzysz targał za sobą dwie ubrane w niewiele zakrywające szmaty ludzkie kobiety.Tajril rozpoznał je od razu.To były jego niewolnice,te które zawsze zostawiał w tym namiocie.Podszedł do nich i zauważył że jedna miała śliwe pod okiem a druga była ranna w ramię. -Stawiały opór?-spytał Tahril -Nie-odpowiedział Wojownik-Wyglądały tak jak je znalazłem.Próbowały uciec,ale nieprzeżyłbym na ulicach Commorragh gdybym nie umiał uciekać szybciej. Tahril kucnął obok jednej z niewolnic,te ze śliwą której imienia nie pamiętał.Głowę miała spuszczoną w dół więc Tahril złapał ją za włosy,pociągnął ją za włosy i teraz patrzyła mu prosto w oczy.Widział to w jej oczach,czysty obezwładniający ją strach.Bała się go i dobrze,pomyślał Tahril przynajmniej będzie mówić szczerze. -Gdzie są partyzanci?-spytał Tahril -N...nie wiem,pa-nie dokończyła.Tahril uderzył ją w twarz,przez co dziewczyne zalały łzy -Nie kłam!-krzyknął Tahril-Wiem dobrze że że kłamiesz w końcu przybyli tu powas a nawet jeśli nie,to na pewno by was ze sobą zabrali!A może nie,może doszli do wnisoku że jesteście ,,skażone" przez kontakty z jak oni nas nazywają-Tahril zastanowił się przez chwilę,cały czas patrząc kobiecie w oczy-Xenos.Odpowiadaj! Tego kobieta już nie wytrzymała.Zaczeła płakać i wyć.Być może próbowała coś mówić,ale nie można było nic zrozumieć -Zabierzcie ją do Haemonculusa-powiedział Tahril-on na pewno coś z niej wyciągnie. -Nie!!-krzyknełę drugą kobieta imieniem Celestine-Proszę panie zostaw ją. -Tylko w jeden sposób możesz ją uratować moja droga-Tahril puścił pierwszą kobiete i podszedł do drugiej-i sądze że wiesz w jaki. -Ttak panie-odpowiedziała Celstine.Przez lata swojej służby u Tahrila nauczyła się,że lubi gdy tak się go nazywa-Powiem ci wszystko co zechcesz. -W takim razie powiedz mi przynajmniej w którą storne poszli partyzanci. -Nie wiem,panie Tahril myślał że zaraz zaleje go krew.Był gotów zabić obie na miejscu i już się do tego przymierzał,gdy nagle Celestie odezwała się ponownie. -Nie wiem bo to nie partyzanci nas zaatakowali,mój panie -Więc kto?-spytał Tahril-Co tu się stało?Mów!! -Gdy ty mój panie byłeś na froncie oni przylecieli do nas.Wojownicy tacy jak ty,tylko że ze skrzydłami wyrastającymi im z pleców.Początkowo myślałyśmy że są to twoi towarzysze.Byłyś..jesteśmy dobrymi niewolnicami panie,postanowiliśmy ich ugościć,wtedy jeden z nich uderzył mnie w oko tak mocno że upadłam i potem no coż...najwidoczniej straciłam przytomność.Obudziłam się w lesie,mimo swojej rany na ramieniu,moja siostra zaniosła mnie aż tam,gdy przed nimi uciekała.Myślałyśmy że ten Wojownik który nas złapał to jeden z nich,więc uciekałyśmy przed nim.Nie dlatego że próbowałyśmy uciec od ciebie,panie.Jesteśmy oddanymi niewolnicami,kochamy naszego pana i nigdy nie próbowałybyśmy.. Tahril kazał jej zamilknąć.Wojownicy z skrzydłami na plecach.To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.Scourge.Pewnie to zemsta za to że zabililiśmy trzech z nich tydzien temu,pomyślał Tahril.Jednakże tamto to był wypadek,byli pijani a to?TO jest rzucone im wyzwanie.Wyzwanie rzucone jemu! -Puść je-powiedział Tahril do Wojownika Kabały.Zrobił to Gdy tylko Wojownik je puścił,padły one przed Tahrilem na kolana.Ten nie zwarzając na to zwrócił się do swoich towrzyszy. -Słyszeliście to!?-pytał ich-Scourge śmieją rzucać nam wyzwanie?Dobrze.Pokażemy tym kurwim synom gdzie ich miejsce!Ich ścierw nie poznają nawet ich niepotrzebnie urodzone matki! Chór głosów należący do Wojowników Kabały zgodnie zakrzynął -Niech zapłacą!Niech zapłacą!Niech zapłacą! Pałac Kabały Czarnego Serca,Nexus,Segmentum ObscurumM41 Asdrubael Vect rozsiadł się wygodnie w swoim krześle.Za chwile do sali chronionej przez jego Inkubów mieli wejść ci,od których zależeć będzie przyszłość jego i wszystkich Mrocznych Eldarów.Nie byli tego świadomi i oczywistym jest,że Asdrubael nie miał zamiaru ich uświadamiać.Nawet twórca tego planu i jeden z wykonawców tej misji,Haemonculus Aldern nie wiedział wszystkiego.Vect znał ich wszystkich ale dójka z nich nadal stanowiła dla niego zagadkę.Alterna rozpracował a Lelith zna każdy Mroczny Eldar więc nimi nie zaprzątał sobie głowy.Co innego Sybarites Tahril i Mandrejek L.L miał reputacje Mandrejka niemożliwego do wykrycia,potrafił się doskonale zakamuflować.Zwykle,gdy Mandrejek się ukrywa można go wykryć po tym że wokół niego jest ciemniej i chłodniej,L to niedotyczyło.Asdrubael przekonał się o tym dwa wieki temu,gdy ktos nasłał na niego tego Mandrejka.Najwyższy Archon miał szczęście bo poznał największą słabość tego Mandrejka.Chciwość.Wystarczyło zaoferować więcej za samo nazwisko swojego pracodawcy,niż ten dał za jego głowę.Jednakże Tahril był tu największą zagadką.Wie o nim tyle że pierwszy raz zasmakował krwi wroga podczas Najazdu na Chogoris.Najwyraźniej bardzo mu się spodobało,bo przez nastepne dziesięc tysięcy lat brał udział w każdym najazdzie,każdej bitwie.Oczywiście Mroczni Eldarzy uwielbiają przelewać krew ale w przybadku Tahrila to wyglądało tak jakby na Chogoris coś stracił a teraz szukał tego po całej Galaktyce.Asdrubael osobiście poznał go nie tak dawno w Układzie Kaurava. Pamięthumb|Pałac Kabały Czarnego Serca,Nexustał to dobrze.Zabawne,bo Archon który dowodził atakiem na ten przeklęty Układ,równierz nazywał się Tahril.Pamiętał moment,gdy wiedział że wszystko już stracone i trzeba wracać do Commorragh.Próbował dostać się do Portalu,ale przeklęci gwardziści zestrzelili jego pojazd.Asdrubael leżał w pojeździe,nie mogąc się ruszyć z powodu zaklinowanej nogi.Patrzył,jak jego wojska uciekają,patrzą na niego ale nie mają zamiaru tracić na niego czasu.Nie mógł uwierzyć że to już koniec,nie tylko jego,ale wszystkich Mrocznych Eldarów.Było dla niego oczywiste,że gdy on zginie,wszystkie Kabały będą ze sobą walczyć o zwierzchnictwo nad Mrocznym Miastem.Gdy już sądził że nie ma dla niego ratunku,nagle on stanął przed nim.Sybarites Tahril. Na początku Asdrubael sądził,że stojący nad nim Sybarites ma zamiar go dobić,dla pewności ale on zamiast tego załapał Asdrubaela za ręke i wyciągnął z wraku czegoś,co jeszcze do niedawna było jego pojazdem.Tahril i jego Wojownicy Kabały pomogli Vectowi wstać i osłaniali jego odwrót do Bramy Osnowy.Właśnie to stanowiło dla Asdrubaela Vecta największą zagadkę:czemu mu pomógł?Liczył na wynagrodzenie?Na pewno nie,wysłannik Asdrubaela dał mu propozycje zajęcia miejsca poprzedniego Archona(też Tahrila)ale ten odmówił.Asdrubael przestał rozmyślać gdy usłyszał kroki.Wiedział,że wszyscy juz przybyli. Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Przemek0980 Kategoria:Polowanie na Wielkiego Uciekiniera Kategoria:Xenos Kategoria:Opowiadania